Reunion
by Cracked Moon
Summary: What would happen if Darren joined the Cirque again And they were performing in his hometown... with his sister in the audience? -spoiler to book 9- -I hate summeries x.x-
1. Home Again

A/N: Um... here's the begining of my story, it has some spoilers for those who haven't read book 9. I've only read up to the 9th book so everything here happens right after that time.It would be awsome for you guys to review, oh, and two other things, this is my first Fanfic so... be nice, and second: I don't own Cirque Du freak!

* * *

Annie Shan looked at herself in the cracked mirror of the ladies bathroom, staring right into the eyes of her reflection. She usually never stared into mirrors; this was because every time she saw herself in one, she only saw her brother, Darren, staring back at her. Even after thirteen years, she could still remember his face perfectly. What had happened thirteen years before? The most horrible experience of her life, that's what. She had been only nine at the time, such a young and fragile age. Her brother and his best friend Steve went to go see a traveling freak show called Cirque Du Freak.

When he got back Darren told Annie about the most amazing things, a woman who could grow a beard at will, a man who could run on his hands faster then any man could run on his feet, a wolf man, a snake boy, and what sounded the most interesting, a dangerous performing spider. Darren always loved spiders. That was the start of something horrible.

For the next couple weeks Darren had stayed up in his room, 'practicing his flute', and Annie knew something was up. Then one week Steve came over again and Darren showed him something up in his room. Then Annie busted through the door and screamed at what she saw. It turned out Darren had stolen the spider, and was controlling it with the flute! When Annie came in, she saw part of the act Darren was putting on for Steve, and the spider was resting on the side of Steve's neck. So, Annie screamed, Darren lost his concentration, and the spider bit Steve. Steve had gone into a coma-like state.

They all thought it was the end of Steve, until one night when he suddenly got all better. Annie knew Darren had something to do with this, but didn't know how.  
In the next few weeks, Annie noticed something different in Darren, then one day he acted kind to everyone in the house, not missing an opportunity to hug them, every time someone looked at him, he looked ready to cry. Annie didn't remember much of what happened next, she found out her brother had died that night, she couldn't believe it, then there was the wake and the funeral and she never saw him again.

Annie shook away the memory and put on some more mascara, outside at the bar her best friends were waiting for her. She put on a happy face and walked out on the bathroom and rejoined her friends, still thinking of Darren. When they were kids everyone told her how much she looked like her brother, she got annoyed when people said that, but now no one dared to mention Darren when she was around.

"Hey Annie! What took ya so long?" asked her friend Claire, looking at her for a brief second, then turning back to some guy she way flirting with.

"Look at the hottie over in the corner!" her other friend Kara said, waving in that direction.

"Hey, you guys, I'm not feeling great, I'm going to head home," Annie said, looking up at her pals.

"You're loss," Kara said, getting out of her seat, getting ready to walk over to the 'hottie', "See ya tomorrow Annie" Annie put on a fake smile and pulled on her jacket and walking out of the bar, she never did drink, even though she was 22, she always just had a soda. It was getting dark outside and a bit chillier so she pulled her jacket closer and started to walk home. When she was reaching an alley, she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. She jumped back, "Who's there?" she demanded.

It didn't answer her question, just started to talk, reaching its hand out of the darkness. He had a paper in his hand, but she couldn't see what it was, "You're destiny seems to be lying here" indicating she should take the paper.

She was quite scared, but she reached out for the paper, muttered a thanks, then ran, not looking back, when she was out of sight the figure chuckled and took out a heart shaped watch, "Looks like time I should be leaving"

When Annie got home, she ran up to her room to look at the paper the mysterious figure had gave her, her hands were still trembling as she read it.

**Cirque Du Freak**

**Come See **

**The Wolf Man **

**The Twisting Twins **

**Snake Boy Master **

**Shan and Madam Octa **

**And Many More**

"Cirque Du Freak," Annie whispered, re-reading the name before she read the other info, then when she was reading the rest, she stopped at the second to last one, "Master Shan… could it be?" she whispered to herself. At the bottom of the flyer there was the location where it was being held, the dates they would be playing, and where to get a ticket. She re-read over the last information, knowing she was going to get a ticket…

**-Weeks Earlier-**

Darren sat at the windowsill of the hotel him and his team mates were staying at, thinking of what had happened… his mentor, one of his best friends had died, "What am I suppose to do now?" he whispered to himself.

"Darren?" he heard someone softly say, as Darren turned around, he saw Harkat, a gray skinned 'monster'. He was a Little Person from Cirque Du Freak who had traveled with them, "Vancha has something… to ask you," he said, taking a breathe between the words.

"Thanks," Darren said dully walking out of the room, "Yes, Vancha?"

"I've been doing some thinking, and, after what happened…" Vancha paused and looked at Darren, "and right now I'm thinking that we could go to the Cirque, until we figure out what to do about the Lord of the Vampaneze."

Darren's face brightened, "Really?" he asked cheerfully then remembered something and frowned, "But what will I do for an act?"

"Well, I flitted to Vampire Mountain and back a few days ago, and I brought back one of Madam Octa's children," he paused and looked at Darren, waiting to see his reply, "I thought maybe you'd like to do Larten's old routine, but with a new spider?"

Darren thought for a second, he loved spiders, all but Madam Octa, but techniqually it wasn't her, "You know? That's actually a good idea, my heart is telling me to back to the Cirque" After he said that, Vancha and Harkat let out a smile, then Vancha took Darren to see the new spider.

"To keep the routine mostly the same, we can call this new spider Madam Octa, you'll be surprised on how much she resembles her mother…" and with that Vancha gave Darren the cage with the spider, and then handed him a tin flute, just like the one Darren used to use.

Darren grinned, liking the new spider, "I'll get to work teaching it right away!"

Soon they were at the edge of the Cirque Du Freak campsite, they were in a small town. They walked up to the head trailer and knocked the door, obediently to be opened by Mr. Tall, "Great Timing! I knew you'd be coming soon," he greeted nicely, "So I suppose young Darren wants his job at the Cirque back? Hm?"

"Yes, because," Darren stopped and frowned again, "Well, have you heard the news?"

Mr. Tall frowned also, "Yes, Larten was a very close friend of mine, dreadfully sorry Darren" but then he smiled again, "To get off that uncomfortable subject, I suppose you would like to be in the same tent as Evra's family?"

Darren beamed, "He's still here?"

"Well of course," Mr. Tall said, motioning us out the door, "Darren, we will get you a costume for your performance, but you won't be able to start until next week when we go to our next city."

Darren nodded then leaded Harkat and Vancha to Evra's tent, "Anyone here?" he whispered, they were probably all sleeping, since they had to leave at night since light can kill a vampire. Darren opened the tent and saw two hammocks set up and a small mat by the floor (Vancha always liked sleeping on the ground). Harkat and Vancha said they were going to go to sleep when Darren left to go practice with Madam Octa.

The music from the flute echo through the camp until dawn, when the performers and stage crew woke up. Evra and his family were sitting by a bonfire eating breakfast and Darren walked up behind them, "So how's my beast-est roommate doing?" he asked.

Evra turned around and saw Darren, jumping out of his seat he hugged his old friend, "Darren!" he yelled, his family turning around, looking at the commotion, "You're back! Come! Have some breakfast."

Harkat woke up later and joined them, Darren was telling Evra about what had happened, after he finished his story, he tried to look like he was in a positive mood but I wasn't working well, "Wow…" was all Evra could say, staring blankly at the bonfire, "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks…" Darren whispered, then pepped up, "I'll be hitting the roads with you guys for awhile now, doing my old act." Evra smiled, then was called away to do some sort of chore.

The rest of the day past quickly, Darren met with old friends and met a few new performers too, then when it was time for the show, he worked backstage, helping with the costumes. The Cirque was always in a rush, so right after the show, everyone packed up and was one the road again for the next show in a new town… When Darren was looking out the window when they entered the town, he was watching the sights go by, all of them looking strangely familiar, then something hit him, "No…" he said in shock, "It can't be!"

**-Back With Annie-**

Annie didn't have a hard time getting a ticket to the Cirque, she bought the ticket from a strange, tiny person in a blue cloak, then ran off back to her house, she had tickets to the opening night show, the next day.

She was nervous the next day, all day. _'What if it's really Darren?'_ one half of her mind asked herself, _'It can't be, he's dead'_ the other half was saying, _'It's worth trying…'_ during the day, she looked through the photo albums, looking at the photos of Darren, in the last few weeks before he died, Annie noticed something strange about the pictures taken of him, it was like the camera was out of focus just on the area he was standing in and each picture didn't give a very good picture of his face. At this Annie was very mad, all the memories of Darren she could hold on to were useless, blurry messes!

While she was scowling to herself, she noticed the time, "It's starting soon…" she whispered to herself, grabbing a backpack and the ticket and walking out the door. The show was taking place in an old theater, the theater shut down almost 30 years before, something about a kid falling off a balcony and dying. Annie shivered as she entered the building and tried deciding which way to go.

"Hello there, young Annie," said a voice from behind her. Her blood went cold with fright as she slowly turned around, seeing what seemed like the tallest man in the world, he put out a hand for her to shake, "Hello, I am Mr. Tall, owner of Cirque Du Freak. Come to see the show I presume?"

She put out a shaking hand and gave him the ticket, "Y-Yes sir."

He grinned, "Ah, Very good, right this way," he said, motioning her to deep red curtains near a table, "Go and find a seat." She looked from him to the curtains then nodded. When she opened the curtains, she noticed a whole theater full of people, about half we talking excitedly to a friend and the other half were looking around nervously in their seats. Annie took a seat in the middle section, a couple rows from the front, it was a very good seat, you could see the whole stage. Then after a few minutes of fidgeting nervously in her seat, the lights went down and everyone stopped talking. In a cloud of blue smoke, Mr. Tall appeared on the stage and introduced himself.

"To those of you who came here thinking this was a joke, men in masks, then you would be wrong, everything you see here tonight is real," He said, "And dangerous…if you scare easily or are one of those who scream, I suggest you leave." A few people looked around nervously, but no one left. Then Mr. Tall introduced the first performer, which was the wolf-man, then Truska, the bearded lady came on, then Gertha Teeth, Hans Hands, and then, after that… was Master Shan and his performing spider.

**-Backstage-**

Darren's turn was up next and he was running around franticly, looking for his flute, "Where could it be!" he mumbled.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, it was Harkat, "Try…looking over…there" he said, pointing to the cage with the new Madam Octa, right beside it was the flute, "Don't be so…worried"

"I know, but what if there's some one out there I know?" Darren said, grabbing the flute and adjusting his red robes- they looked identical to the ones Mr. Crepsley wore.

One of the members of the stage crew put a cloth on top of Madam Octa's cage and gave it to Darren, "Your turn, break a leg" he whispered.

Darren gulped then calmed down a little, putting on the calmest face he could, he took the cage and the flute and walked onto the stage.

He placed the cage on the table and addressed the audience. He told them that his act was very dangerous and that no one should make any loud noises or else someone could get hurt, including himself. Then Darren started talking about how the spider he had was very poisonous and said some other facts about his spider. Next he lifted the cloth from Madam Octa's cage as the Little People, just like in Mr. Crepsley's original act, brought up a goat to the stage. Madam Octa Crept over to the goat and bit it in the neck. Darren told the audience that her bite would paralyze on the first bite, and kill on the second. The little people took the goat off stage and Darren took out his Flute and began the routine. He first made Madam Octa dance then let her crawl up on top of his head, a lot of people gasps at that, then, Darren did Larten's signature move, having Madam Octa weave a web in his mouth while Mr. Tall took over the flute playing. Once the spider was done, she crawled back to the table and Darren licked off the webs and swallowed, "What a fine delicacy," he said as he looked at the crowd and smiled. Then he got back to his flute playing and made Octa do some arobic moves on a miniature gym.  
Once the spider was back in her cage and had the cloth over the top, people clapped and Darren smiled again and walked off stage. But in the audience there was one person who wasn't clapping, her face was pure white in shock as is she had seen a ghost, and according to what Annie had grown up learning, she just had!

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. I'll continue writing sooner or later, to reassure you, I'll probably add more in the next couple days. So how'd you like it? Comments? Suggestions for what should happen in later chapters? Just, I'd mind if you not flame it... 


	2. It's Showtime!

A/n: Here's chapter 2. Sorry that updating took awhile, but I've been busy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak, and I never will with this sort of attitude!

Review comments:

Valentine: Heh… wow, thanks, I'll keep writing this then

Biolightning: I'm happy people like it, ever since I read the series, I've always wondered that too, then I found this category on fan fiction and looked at all the ones that included Annie, but none of them went the way I pictured it, so I got stuck writing my own

TV Chick: Please review again and tell me what's inconsistent about the story, I want to make it as good as possible and your comment will probably help

* * *

To those of you who read this and didn't review: It' ok that you not review, but it kind of hurts my feelings, I mean, I'm using up my time writing this for your enjoyment and I would like to know what you guys think, so I'm not forcing you to review, but just commenting on you not reviewing…

She couldn't concentrate the rest of the show, her thoughts were on her brother. Was that him? It couldn't. But his name… his appearance. Listen to yourself, people don't just come up from the grave.

It was as if her mind was battling with itself, giving her such a headache. After 'Darren's' act was Rhombus Two-bellies, then last was the twisting twins. She snapped out of her trance as she noticed other people getting up from their seats, talking among each other about the dull ending, Annie was still too distracted to notice the giant snake behind her, ready to strike. The people around her turned and screamed, running away, but Annie didn't know why they were doing this. Then she noticed they weren't staring at her, they were staring behind her. She raised an eyebrow and slowly looked behind her shoulder, seeing the giant serpent.

She couldn't scream, she was too frightened. Staring wide-eyed at the creature, she stared at the creature and backed away…

**-Backstage-**

The crew of Cirque Du Freak always loved the ending of the show, the audience thinks it over and start walking away, then BAM! They are face-to-face with a huge snake, that was Evra's act. To go and ward off the snake, which happened to be his very tame pet, and reveal himself to the audience as a snake-man.

Darren stood, watching as Evra jumped out. Evra's family was right beside him, his three children always loved to watch their dad frighten the audience. Darren stood and continued to watch and laugh, which brightened up his mood a little. He noticed that the snakes 'main target' this show was a girl in the middle row, she looked oddly familiar, but Darren shrugged off any ideas and laughed again.

After Evra was finished with his act, Mr. Tall came out onstage and told everyone that the show was over for real this time. A lot of the people who were still in the audience clapped and whistled, then started talking eagerly to their friends about the real ending. Backstage, Evra came back and took a bow as the stage crew clapped.

"Great job tonight, honey," Evra's wife said to him, walking up and kissing him.

"Yeah, dad, I'm going to be just like you when I get older!" his son, Shancus, said, jumping up and down eagerly. Darren just smiled as shook his head.

Evra turned to Darren and said, "You know, that one girl…" he looked out to the main stage where the stage crew were cleaning up, "She looked a lot like you, in my opinion, same eyes, hair, everything."

"Yes… I suppose," was Darren's only answer, looking blankly off into the distance, "Hey, I'm going to go explore the town a little, you guys take care."

Darren waved goodbye to Evra and his family and went to his small room were a hammock was set up for him, he needed to find something to wear that made him look un-noticeable, "Ah ha…" Darren said, pulling out a large coat from his bag. He swung it on himself and made for the exit.

He walked out from behind the old theater where the Cirque was staying and started to walk down the street, in the shadows.

**-With Annie-**

The end of the show had given her quite a scare, she thought she was snake food until a mysterious person in a cloak came out and captured the snake, then the cloak fell to reveal a man covering in scales, wearing only a pair of shorts, showing that he had scaled all over his body.  
She was slightly embarrassed when she let the theater, how she had gotten tricked in the last act. She had stayed a bit longer in the theater, seeing people who she guessed worked for the Cirque, clean up, then something clicked, she was going to ask for a job at the Cirque.  
Making sure no one was around on the street, she walked through a back alley to get behind the theater, it was quite a hard job to stay quiet too, having to walk around and move away bundles of trashcans. But finally, she was looking up at a large trailer with a small, golden plate on the side of the door that said, "Mr. Tall"

"It's now or never," she whispered to herself, slowly walking up to the trailer and was about to knock…

But right as she had her hand inches from the door, it swung open to produce a smiling Mr. Tall, "Come in, come in," he said, baking up and leading her into his office, she looked around nervously as he motioned her to sit down, as she took her seat, Mr. Tall started talking again, "So, Miss Shan, I see you want a job here at the Cirque…"

She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that, and my name?" she asked, trying to push the fright out of her voice.

He chuckled a little then stared down at her, "I know a lot more about you then just your name, and I know why you want a job here, but let me make it clear that this isn't the best life someone can choose, in your position, since you couldn't do anything as a performer, you'd have to either help make meals for over a hundred people a day, or perhaps do the laundry of those hundred people… by hand."

She smiled, "Yes, that's what I can do, I'm a very good cook, I'd be able to help with the cooking and dishwashing maybe?" she asked with hope in her eye.

Mr. Tall grinned too, "I usually say no to job offers, but kid, you've got spunk, just one other thing though, we don't pay our workers, we give them free food and a place to sleep, also you get to travel around the world," he said, opening the door of his office for her.

"I'm not interested in the pay…" she said, walking out the door and turning back towards him, standing on the stairs.

He grin grew, "I already know that," he said, "Be here tomorrow morning at around eight, when you get home pack some of the stuff you'll need and prepare for a hard day's work tomorrow…"

**-At The Schoolyard-**

Darren clung to the bar of the gates of his old school, staring at the old soccer field he used to play in, picturing his friends playing there without him, then he remembered how long he had been gone, "They've all probably got kids of their own now…" he said to himself, taking one last look at the school before heading off again, he started to wonder where they had all ended up, well, he already knew how Steve had grown up, but what about the others? Tommy? Alan?

Then he started wondering about his parents and how much pain he had brought them, "I probably ruined their lives…" he whispered, "All because of Steve." He grimaced at the memory, he had abandoned his old home, his friends, his family, just to save Steve's life, and how does Steve repay him? By swearing to kill Darren and killing Darren's mentor, Mr. Crepsley. He tried to fight back tears as he leaned against the wall of a shop. That wasn't the best place to stop, the lights in the shop were still on.

Darren breathed in slowly as he pushed off the wall and regained his composure. Inside the shop, he could here someone whistling, normal humans couldn't have heard that, but he could, using his ultra-sensitive vampire ears. Due to curiosity, Darren looked up at the shop sign. "Kick Boxing!" it said. The lights in the store went off as a figure came out and locked the door, still whistling. Once the lock had clicked, the figure noticed Darren staring at the sign.

"Isn't it a little late for someone as young as you to be wandering the streets alone?" he said with a chuckle, "Or are you just THAT interested in joining kick boxing?"

Darren looked over at the man, he was probably in his middle twenties or something, he was in good shape and was carrying a box full of gloves, "Oh, sorry, I just… got lost, It's the first time here," he said, lying.

The man chuckled again, "New to the neighborhood I see," he said, putting out his hand and Darren shook it, trying not to break any of the man's bones, "Call me Tommy, I run this old place, if you're interested in joining, come see me."

Tommy turned away and started walking back towards his house as Darren walked walking the other way, "Can't make contact with other people…" he muttered repeatedly to himself, speeding up his pace, "Can't make contact with other-" then it hit him like a lead balloon as he suddenly stopped in his track, "That was Tommy…" he whispered to himself, "That was Tommy!" (A/N: If any of yall remember, in the first book, when they were deciding how to split the tickets, Tommy suggested kick boxing for it, but they refused because his dad taught him kick boxing and he was really good at it… anyway)

It was still sinking in, "That was Tommy, I can't believe it," then he thought of something else, "…and he didn't recognize me." How could one of your all time best friends forget your face, especially the face of a loved on who died! 'Was I just forgotten about in this town? If I call an old friend and say 'this is Darren Shan' will they just say that I have the wrong number?'

No… his friends would never do that, it was dark, Tommy probably couldn't just see him, but… what if. Darren pushed these new thoughts out of his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, continuing his walk back to the Cirque, he didn't want to run into any more people, but what he didn't know what that over the next few days, a lot of old friends and enemies would be returning…

* * *

A/N: So, how do you like the second chapter. Hm… I'm kind of stumped about what should happen later in the story, so if you want, review and tell me what you think should happen. 


	3. Confrontation

A/N: -Sigh- I finally got my books from the UK. Book 10, 11, and 12. It feels weird to go back and come up with a new ending after reading one so… deep. I don't want to tell anyone what happens, and I'll try my hardest not to let anything slip in coming chapters. Oh, also, sorry this chapter arrived so late, I have three stories I'm juggling at the moment, one for my English class, this one, and one for my reader's guild at school, which I have to get both done by Tuesday, how much fun is that? Um… I won't answer the reviews separately, thanks to those who like the story, but I'm going to repeat myself: To those of you who are reading my story and not reviewing, I'm glad you are taking interest in a story I've been taking out of my time to write, and I'm glad that you're schedules are so packed you can't even spend three or four minutes to comment. Ok, I'm done for now, enjoy the story (I'll try to make this chapter extra long because of all those who were waiting SOOO long) And you know what? My computer just quit on me so I had to write this AGAIN!

* * *

Annie Shan woke up the next morning with a throbbing in her head, had everything last night been real? Was that Darren? Did I remember to pack extra underpants? Then she remembered, she was starting work at the Cirque today. No, really? Did I pack extra panties?

She shook away the sleepiness from her head and looked at the clock. '7:30' it said, "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh Crap!" She yelled, jumping out of bed and into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and her hair at the same time. In three seconds flat she was out of the bathroom and into her closet, closing what was left to wear, "not this…" she muttered to herself, "or this, ugh! Can't have Darren thinking I'm a whore! Not this… Ah! This!" she grabbed the top and the jeans and pulled them on.

Right as she was opening the door, she heard some one tiredly say behind her, "Where are you going so early in the morning?" Annie jumped and turned around, oh it was only Claire, she forgot about what she was going to say to her roommate, 'Hey Claire! I'm going to join the circus, make sure to call my parents!' That wouldn't have worked very well.

"Oh, morning Claire," she said, slightly waving, "Um…. Did I forget to tell you?" she strained her brain for an excuse, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you, my mom and dad asked me to come and move back in with them, so I agreed and-"

"… then wanted you to come back home after they kicked you out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…. Yeah! Isn't it the weirdest thing? Well, bye!" She ran out the door and bolted down the hallway, she really didn't want to answer any questions.

When she got down the street, she stopped and caught her breathe, making sure all her belongings were still intact. Once she was ready, she started to walk down the street towards the old theater, in the daytime, the theater looked less creepy but more, pitiful. You could see the tearing wallpaper and the broken windows. The Cirque must use that advantage at night, when she was first there, she was scared to death of it. It was also much easier to get around to the back in the daytime, she easily tracked her way through the garbage cans and walked over to Mr. Tall's office.

"Good morning Annie," a voice said as the door opened and she jumped back. That was the second time he's done that to her!

"Good morning Mr. Tall, am I late?" she asked, putting her bag on the ground.

"Early actually, I'll bring you to your tent, you don't mind sleeping in the same tent as one of the performers, do you?"

"Of course not, who am I staying with?" Annie asked, excited she was staying with one of the actors.

Mr. Tall stood in front of a tent and called in, "Truska?"

"Yes?" said a sweet voice from behind the tent…. door (? No idea what you call them, opening maybe?) Annie remembered the name, Truska was the name of the bearded lady in the show. Truska opened the tent.

"Mr. Tall, is this my new roommate?" Truska asked, walking out. Her accent was very thick and you could tell English wasn't her first language.

"Truska, meet Annie Shan, Annie, Truska" Mr. Tall said, backing up and Annie put out her hand.

She looked strangely at Annie for a second, before taking her hand, "Hello, come I will show you your hammock," Truska finally said.

After Annie unpacked, she was called over to start making breakfast, she was amazed to how many people worked at the Cirque. She looked around then started passing out plates.

**-With Darren-**

Darren sat up in his hammock, staring at the wall, thinking about what happened the night before, "Darren?" he heard from behind him.

"Yeah Evra?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the snake man.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast, you coming?"

"Nah, go on without me, I need to wait for Vancha to come back," Darren said, when they first got there, Vancha had taken off to Vampire Mountain to inform the other princes what had happened, so Vancha was expected to be back today. (Short, I know, but I've nothing more to write from Darren's side)

**-With Annie-**

Annie held two plates in each hand, offering them to those around, then she noticed the snake man from the show, and running around him at his knees were two…. Snake children? Along with the scaly children, there was also one regular child. Annie walked over and offered the snake man some breakfast.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing three and giving them to the kids, then taking one for himself, "I'm Evra by the way."

She shook his hands, happy to be free of the plates, "I'm Annie," she said back.

He raised his eyebrow then smiled, "I remember you!" she was taken aback when he said this, then she calmed down when he said the next thing, "-You were the girl in the audience yesterday, the one my snake was going after. Sorry about that by the way."

She shook her head, "No problem," she said, looking down at the kids.

"Hey, can you do me a favor," she nodded her head, "Can go bring my roommate some breakfast? He's a bit… out of it this morning" Annie smiled and nodded. Evra pointed to his tent and went off with his children as Annie grabbed another plate.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she said, slowly walking into the tent, there was no one there, "Anyone -" She was cut off by the sound of talking behind the tent. She raised an eyebrow and snuck out of the tent, peeking over to where the noise was coming from, "I'm sorry sire, but Vancha could not come back from Vampire mountain," what? Vancha? Vampire Mountain? And what was with all this 'Sire' crap?

"Why?" said another voice desperately, she recognized the voice, but didn't know why.

"Since the death of Paris, there were only 2 princes at the mountain, but the law enforces that we must have three at all time," the first voice replied. What? Princes?

"But what about the hunt?" the second voice asked.

"Vancha and the other princes are figuring that out as we speak, but before they come to a deal, Vancha is stuck there."

"Oh, thank you," the second voice said again.

Annie was totally confused. Sire? Princes? Vampire Mountain? But before she could figure anything out, a couch came behind her, signaling they were there. Annie jumped up and turned around, face to face with one of the small people (A/N: Yes, I know it's Little People, but she doesn't know that, she sees just some small monster thing) in the blue hoods. It was very creepy, they had giant green eyes and stitched together, gray faces, "What do you…think you're doing" the creature asked.

"I….um, heard voices, and I wanted to see… who's they were, I was asked… to bring Evra's roommate some breakfast," Annie replied, pointing a thumb to the tent.

The monster raised where an eyebrow would be, if he had one, then shook his head, "Darren's been out-of-it, let me take this to him," before Annie could object the creature took the plate and went back into the tent.

"But-" Annie finally said, but he was long gone. She blinked and looked back over at where 'Darren' was, he was long gone too, "Damn…."she mumbled, walking back to the camp.

**-With Darren-**

Darren scowled, laying on his hammock, staring at the ceiling, "What are we suppose to do now?" he asked to Harkat when Darren heard him enter.

"Eat your breakfast, you haven't…eaten in days." Harkat said, shoving the plate in his face. (A/N: If you want to know, everything else below in this chapter I had to write twice because my computer is a sped… just a little fun fact)

Darren looked down at his food, sighing, "Yeah… I guess you're right, it's just that, without Vancha, who's going to make sure I don't mess up like I did last night. I mean…" he said between bites of bacon, "You should have seen it, I was just standing there on Main Street, just standing there! And then TOMMY caught me, what if he recognized me? Then what?"

"It was just… bad luck." Harkat said, trying to assure Darren, "I'm sure you won't see anyone else you used to know."

Darren forced a smile and looked up from his plate, "Thanks… but what would really cheer me up right now is some more eggs." Harkat smiled back, that was his accomplishment for the day, getting Darren out of the tent.

As they walked out of the tent, they were met with the usual hustle of The Cirque, "I guess breakfast is over…" Darren said, surveying the view, "Hey, do you think that I'll have to help get food for the other Little People?" He asked, not sure what would do to help out, like all the others.

Harkat shrugged, "I think only Evra's kids have been doing that, but you know this town, maybe you could help." He was right, they weren't in the country anymore and stray animals were harder to come by.

Darren smiled and looked back at Harkat, "Thanks." And then he was off to find the kids. The most logical place to find food for the Little People was in the old theatre. There were probably lot's of rats around there somewhere.

An hour later, him and the kids were done, he was right, there were lots of rats in the basement. The hard part was GETTING to the basement. He had gone first, and do to that, he was now covered in scratches and scrapes from the old theatre, that place was like a death trap… but it was a good thing the audience didn't realize that. He needed to go to Truska's tent and see if she could sew him some new clothes. The reasons why were obvious, he was trying to be unnoticed, but that was somewhat impossible when it looks like you just got out of the lion's cage at the zoo… Speaking of being noticed, when he first went in the front entrance of the theatre he saw a couple of people on the street staring at him, but no one recognized him, that or they thought they were going insane, seeing a dead person, looking older then the way he looked the day he died.

Anyway, as he walked to Truska's tent, he thought again to the Tommy experience, promising himself he wouldn't run into anyone else he knew. He was standing at the entrance of Truska's tent now, about to call her name, but then heard a voice from inside, but before he could think about it…

BAM

He was plowed down by someone coming through the doorway.

**-From Annie's View-**

Annie gathered up her stuff and stuffed all of it in her pockets, "Thank you for assisting in repairing the costumes." Truska said as she waved goodbye.

Annie waved back, "You're welcome, but thank YOU for teaching me how to sew." She turned to leave, and right as she went through the doorway…

BAM!

She totally plowed through someone on the other side and made them, along with herself, fall, "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" she said, standing up and swinging the hair from her face, "Are you-" she stopped in mid sentence, "-okay?"

Right on the ground, a person looked up at her, both of them shocked at the other, "Da-Darren? Is that you?" She asked, almost falling to the ground again. So many things were going through her mind, _Is that really Darren? But- but he's suppose to be dead, no… it can't be…_

"Damn…" the person muttered, rubbing his forehead. He got up, they were both the same height. Then, after sighing again, he looked her straight in the eyes and said sadly, "Hey Annie… it's been awhile, how's it going?" Was the only thing he could say.

And Annie stared at him, mouth open, and did the only logical thing a normal person would do…  
…She fainted…

**-Darren-  
**

"Oh crap… oh crap… oh crap," Darren said, pacing around his tent, Annie just beginning to stir in the hammock he placed her in when she fainted, "God… what am I suppose to do!" He thought about it… 'Hey Annie! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been trying to kill Steve Leopard, by the way, I'm a vampire! So, have you been doing good in school?' He mentally slapped himself, "No…" he muttered, "This is a serious issue. This is not good… NOT GOOD!" He growled but was interrupted by a small couch. He turned to see Annie, trying to sit up in the hammock.

"Ug… what happened?" she said, rubbing her head and looking around the room with only one eye open, but her eye stopped on Darren, then she opened the other one, he was staring back, "Darren?" She asked, still a bit woozy.

"Um…. Hello Annie…" Darren said, not sure how she was going to react.  
She got up, still in awe, and walked over to him, poking at his arm, "So you are alive…"

He looked away, "Well… more or less, but-"

But he was interrupted by the look in her eyes, her eyebrows stitched together as she did something he wasn't expecting… she slapped him across the face.

* * *

(A/N: Done with the chapter. I hope you like it. I promise I'll update again it at MOST 2 weeks. More suggestions are welcome, again, Review please, I want to know what you think about how this chapter went (I'm a bit rusty) but besides the fact it could have been longer, I liked it…) 


End file.
